A variety of cameras are available to capture 3D images. The most typical method involves using two identical cameras that are linearly arranged and spaced apart from each other at a certain distance to simulate how human eyes work. However, 3D cameras are expensive, and distance perception is largely affected by the photographing distance. Another method involves adding two reflector boxes in front of the camera, wherein the reflector boxes act as a left eye and a right eye, respectively. The images projected from the reflector boxes to the camera sensor are 3D images. This arrangement is inexpensive to build, but the 3D depth is restricted, and the resolution is low. To solve these problems, some companies have developed laser-assisted cameras and plenoptic cameras to capture 3D images. The laser-assisted camera includes a high-resolution camera, a laser light emitting device and a sensor. This arrangement can capture a highly accurate 3D depth because distance perception is calculated by the laser reflectivity. However, in addition to being expensive, the user interface and feel thereof for this device is poor. Light field cameras (also known as plenoptic cameras) are more advanced in design. Unlike the traditional cameras that only record the intensity of light, plenoptic cameras not only record the intensity and color of light in different positions but also record the direction of light in different positions. One kind of light field camera employs a microlens array placed in front of the traditional camera sensor to sense the intensity, color and direction information. Another kind of light field camera is a multi-camera array. Holography is also another kind of light field camera imaging technology using film. The first kind of light field camera described above is capable of directly capturing light field images, and the camera has a microlens array to reflect the light field respectively to sensor pixels in certain patterns. The 3D image and depth map can be extracted by computer image processing. However, the main disadvantage of this plenoptic camera is that it only captures the light field images in one direction/axis.